


All I want for Christmas is you

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Presents, Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one Christmas to remember.</p><p>Inspired by the Christmas radio show and my own ideas combined, we will see where this ends up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

On one cold and stormy night, a house in London lay amidst the rumble of life from the city, a fire crackling from the safety of the walls. In this house were two boys. One named Dan; a peculiar but interesting boy, and Phil; a bright spark of random. The two lived in harmony, the dark of Dan mixing with the light of Phil, all making a bright darkness in the brightest sludge of the looming city. Perfect.

But was it really? In fact, no. It all wasn't perfect. Inside the bundle of joy named Phil was a raging fire towards the cloud of dark named Dan. Nothing innocent about that fire in him either. He _wanted_ him. He wanted him in a way that he hadn't felt before, heat in his veins with the longing of him. When he looked a him, and Dan would look back, oh so kissable. He had urges to just risk it all and kiss him on those perfect lips, so bad and so often. But that was what it was. If he ever did it, it would be a risk. Everything would be dependent on that moment, how he would react, if their relationship stays, develops or is lost completely. And was it worth it? Well, that Christmas, Phil decided it was.

The pair had stayed up late that Christmas eve, both watching Tokyo Ghoul intensely. They shared a sofa, a mere few inches away from each other. And there they had sat all afternoon, a comfortable silence between them; only being broken by yelling obscenities at the telly screen. A regular evening in the Howell-Lester household the. So, as Touka started to fight Kaneki, Phil looked away from his beloved anime to look at something else dear to him. His little cuddly bear that just happened to be taller. He studied his face, slowly to fit in all of the fine detail that laid there. His eyes; bottemless holes of emotion and love. His smile; the thing that could brighten Phil's darkest of days. His dimple; the dip of joy whenever he smiled. Add that with tan skin, dark hair and good teeth, perfect. Truly and utterly perfect. And while he stared into his friends eyes, he just realised. If he didn't do something about his passion for him- and quick- he would go completely insane. He was broke out of his stare when Dan started to talk to him.

"Phil, I already got you your present, but what do you really want for Christmas?" He asked him. You, Phil though, I want you.

"Uh.... An underwater rollercoaster." He joked, making Dan chuckle and release his dimple that Phil adored.

"That would be pretty awesome though, would't it?" Dan mused. Phil stared at him once more dreamily.

"Yeah, it would be" He whispered, not fully concentrating.

"You know, I would like a Shiba Inu. You could cuddle it and hold it tight. It would love you back and everything would be amazing." Dan suggested. _I want that too,_ thought Phil, _but with you instead._ So that evening, Phil hatched a plan. Nothing evil like you see in the movies, a plan filled with love and joy. He arranged Dan's christmas present that night, then all that he had to do was hope that he like it.

~~~~~

It was Christmas morning and Phil woke up to a heavy weight on his chest.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Dan screamed from on top of Phil.

"Okay!! I know it's christmas, now get off of me!" Phil groaned. He tried to act cool, but really he was a mess. His stomach was churning and his nerves were through the roof. After all, he could possibly end the friendship there and then.

"Philly, get up! I will wait for you in the living room. Hurry, hurry!" Dan giggled like an excited school girl. Well, he almost was with his excited eyes and wide grin; it made him adrorable.

"Alright. Now just get off of me!" He moaned, shuffling under the covers to try and get Dan off him. He got off of Phil and left the room with a fake huff, dragging his feet behind him to try and make Phil feel guilty.

Phil slipped out from his bed sheets and walked over to his wardrobe. Under his beloved shoes was a plastic bag containing Dan's christmas present. The bag had been there for little over a week, but everytime Phil looked at it, a shiver of excitment and fear ran down his spine. This is it, thought Phil, It's make or break time. So Phil retrieved the thin plastic and looked inside, his thoughts whirling whether he should do it or not. _Fuck it. If he doesn't like me like that, then my heart can be saved_ , thought Phil with a rare feeling of carelessness, _Lets do this shit._ So Phil made Dan's christmas present.

~~~~~~

Dan was sat in the middle of a pile of presents that were there just for him. He had a joyous grin on his face, but when he looked up to Phil leaning against the door frame, his smile dropped. There he was, wearing, well, nearly nothing. Clad in a tiny santa clause dress, with nothing else on but the matching hat and a sultry smile. On the floor was a litle box that glistned in the light due to its silver covering.

"Merry Christmas, Danny Boy." He purred and strutted over to Dan. Dan visibly gulped at the sight of his friend and flat mate standing there in that thing. But Dan couldn't say that he didn't like it. He had been having feelings towards Phil for months now, some so bad that he had to leave the room before they got out of control. So no, he didn't mind, in fact, he _loved_ it. Well, he loved _him._

Dan shot onto his feet and rushed over to Phil. He took his lips into his own and pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall. He moved his lips in sync with Phils, moaning at the need for him. He could feel himself growing harder in his pajama bottoms, a bulge growing and pressing against Phils who was the same. He felt Phils tongue run over his lips, and with a gasp, he opened his lips. They played war with each others tongues, an intense game. They broke apart for breath, but still stayed close; foreheads staying together. 

"Do you like your present?" Breathed Phil.

"Fuck yeah. But what's in the box?" Asked Dan.

"Oh yeah!" Phil exclaimed and slipped out of Dan's grasp to go a retrieve it. He gave it to Dan, with a smirk. He opened it to reveal a box of lubes, all in different flavours and effects; some normal, some would tingle. Dan let out a gasp of surprise and looked at Phil.

"Choose one to use." He said. That made Dan very excited. He chose a lemon sented one. He picked it up and showed it to Phil. He nodded with approval.

"Now, take off your clothes." Said the older boy. The younger obliged to his command, and quickly took off his pajamas while under Phils stare. Phil walked over to him, took his hand and led him to his bedroom. He picked up the older boy and chucked him onto his bed. Dan was now fully hard and looking up at Phil with so much admiration that he was sure that he would burst from it. Phil pooped the cap off of the bottle and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing the thick liquid there to warm it up form the cold state that it was in. He slipped his had down to Dans waiting hole and spread some around it and in it then slowly stuck one finger in. Dan gave out a groan from the burn. Phil slowly, ever so slowly, started to move his finger inside of him. Dan started to make noises of pleasure. 

"Another, more.. Oh!" Dan moaned when Phil slipped another finger into Dan, stretching him. He was now going at a faster pace. getting Dan used to it. He went up to three fingers, now stretching him by spreading them while inside of him. Dan seemed to be falling apart at the seams due to Phil.

"Oh, so good. I'm gonna, I'm gonna.." Dan moaned loudly.

"No no, don't come yet. You haven't had the finally!" Phil exclaimed. He slipped his fingers out and rubbed the remaining lube onto his own cock. He could definitely smell the lemon. Dan groaned at the sudden emptiness but was shut up when he could feel Phil's tip enter him. There was a slight burn as he entered, but after a few moments, Phil was okay to move. Dan's moans filled the room, along with Phil's pants of pleasure. Phil started angling his thrusts until he hit Dan's prostate, which he knew he did by Dan's moans.

"Oh yes Phil! PHIL! Just there oh.." Dan near enough screamed. Phil plowed into that spot many times until he heard Dan at the edge of his climax.

"I'm gonna come! Oh, Oh, OH!" Dan screamed as he reached his climax, a wave of white hot pleasure wiping over him. At the sight of this, Phil was very soon to come as well, the white liquid filling up Dan's ass. Phil pulled out of dan as he finished.

The two boys collapsed onto the bed, both naked and both in the others grasp. They slept with smiles that night. They both knew that that Christmas was the start of something new; and something _special_.

**Author's Note:**

> So! That was that! It might be bad! (sorry) But still, it just popped into my head.


End file.
